bayclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilyflower
Lilyflower is an albino she-cat with pinkish eyes and a slim frame. She was once a loner, but was brought into the clan with her brother, who later died of whitecough. Personality Lilyflower's personality type is ENFP-t Lilyflower is a bubbly and optimistic cat. She always tries to look for the light in things, and likes to see the good in cats. However, she is often unsure of herself. She tries to get help as often as she can, because she constantly second-guesses herself. She's easily stressed, and she's very friendly, often initiating conversations. History Before Adventures in Bayclan Lilyflower was born a loner with her brother, Blue. Her name at the time as Lily. When they were around four, their parents disappeared. They were taken in by another loner named Wing, who told them of the four clans. One day, when they were six moons old, Blue became ill with greencough, and Wing instructed the siblings to seek out the clans, as they could heal him. Lily and Blue discovered Bayclan, who promised to heal Blue if he and Lily joined the clan. They agreed. Warrentail became Lily's mentor, and Amberfoot became Blue's mentor. Blue (now Bluepaw) gradually became better, and the greencough went away. Lily (now Lilypaw) was always curious about Moonstar, but the leader ignored her. When Bluepaw and Lilypaw attended their first gathering at the age of seven moons, Lilypaw met Valleytree, a newly-made warrior from Marshclan. Lilypaw fell in love with him, and without knowing the rules against apprentices having kits and mating with cats from other clans, had kits with him. When she learned about the rule, she freaked out, and had to hide her growing kits. When she was 10 moons old, she gave birth, and brought the kits back to the clan saying she found them. Her albinism wasn't passed down, so no one suspected that they were actually hers. They were taken in by Sandyheart, and given the names Rosekit and Goldenkit. Lilypaw was filled with grief that they'd never know their true parents, but she knew that no one could ever know her secret. She later learned that Valleytree was killed in battle. Shortly after the birth of her kits, Bluepaw's greencough returned, and after it turned into whitecough, he passed away. Once again, Lilyflower was torn with grief, and she considered taking her kits and leaving. However, she had grown to love her clan, and decided that there was no way she could raise her kits by herself. She stayed in the clan, and when she was made a warrior, she was given the name Lilyflower. Her kits later became apprentices, Goldenpaw and Rosepaw. Adventures in Bayclan Lilyflower was assigned to mentor Sealpaw. Lilyflower was unsure of how to properly mentor a cat, so she let Amberfoot and Warrentail do most of the work for her. When Burnstar attempted to attack the clan, Lilyflower was shocked, and hoped that Mountainclan wouldn't return. The Coming Storm Lilyflower was in favour of the clan leaving for a new home. Family Brother: Bluepaw Mate: Valleytree Daughter: Rosethorn Son: Goldenmask Granddaughters: Saltpaw, Crabpaw Grandsons: Alderpaw, Galepaw Trivia * Lilyflower's suffix is generally given to a cat who is nurturing, indicating that Moonstar may have known about her pregnancy * In Adventures in Bayclan, Lilyflower was originally the only cat you were able to have as a mentor * Lilyflower used to be white with gray legs, a gray "head swirl", and seafoam eyes, but was changed to albino. It made more sense genetics-wise that her kits look nothing like her if she's albino. Rosethorn and Goldenmask are carriers of the albino gene, so it's possible that their offspring could be albino Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Loners Category:Queens Category:Mentors Category:Adventures In BayClan characters Category:The Coming Storm characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:BayClan Cats